1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewage system and more particularly to a normally closed sewage venting system that prevents the escape of gases to the atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The main function of plumbing vents is to admit air into the plumbing system so that, as a fixture is drained, the water which is to remain within the plumbing trap is not lost down the drain due to syphoning action. Vents that are open to atmosphere admit air into the system as the fixture is drained to prevent this undesirable syphoning action. The function of the trapped water is to prevent the gases which form in the sewage system from coming out of the plumbing fixtures and into homes, factories, and the like. However, the trap does not prevent sewer gases from being lost into the atmosphere or impede trap water evaporation.
In accordance with current design practices plumbing vents, home heating gas stacks, factory gas stacks, gas station tank vents, and the like are all open to atmosphere and all lose gases into the atmosphere.
Various attempts have been made to prevent the escape of vent and stack gases to atmosphere. These have included various type filter units and direct capture of stack gases.
There have been many attempts to utilize existing sewer gases. However, these attempts have been without the ecological and energy recycling advantages of capping off existing open vents with a breather valve in accordance with the present invention.